


盛夏从未远去

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 1





	盛夏从未远去

电竞BL，英雄联盟背景，不要上升现实

当爹又当老公狗逼打野X全联盟的小可爱哭包打野

周晚来（Night，DTD俱乐部）X白沛珩（Panda，MS俱乐部）

正文——

晚上十一点，MS战队刚和世界赛陪练队伍打完训练赛，基地众人都各自开始Rank。白沛珩噼里啪啦在游戏私信里回了句什么，扯过搭在椅背上的外套走进卫生间。九月上旬天气已经转凉，午间还能穿着短袖短裤在基地乱窜，到了晚上大家都老老实实裹上外套，生怕这紧要关头身体出了什么差错。

白沛珩拧开水龙头随意的冲了把脸，抬起头镜中的人脸上蒙了层湿漉漉的水雾，眉眼温顺的低垂着，就连十七八岁少年特有的野生野长的头发都乖巧的耷拉在头顶，只是一双眼睛红红的，像是刚哭过一样。

白沛珩今年刚好十八，是去年转会期才从一支LDL队伍买过来的打野，初入LPL就和队友一起拿到了世界赛门票，可谓是出道即巅峰。不仅如此，一段赢下冒泡赛后白沛珩激动落泪从握手、鞠躬到收拾外设眼泪一直没断过的视频在各大电竞媒体广为流传，自那之后，白沛珩就有了“小哭包”的绰号。

刚用毛巾擦干净脸，门口就响起了急促的脚步声，基地又不止一个卫生间，白沛珩没在意，谁知还没等他将毛巾挂回架子上，就听见着急忙慌的砸门声和经理安栎颠三倒四的说话声：“温锐带着双人路去隔壁打架了，他们看了你的聊天记录……”

基地的门大都不怎么隔音，每个字倒是听的一清二楚，连在一起就不知什么意思了。

白沛珩打开门：“看我聊天记录…打架？”他想了半天，想到自己还开着未关的私信界面和刚进卫生间时温锐看见他红着眼眶时担忧的问候顿时反应过来了，也顾不上解释了，拉着安栎就往隔壁DTD战队基地跑。

别墅群御楼名庭坐落在市中心著名人工湖的旁边，是S市有名的“电竞之家”，如今LPL18支队伍除去在其他城市拥有主场的队伍，剩下的12支队伍的基地建在了这里，包括今年闯入世界赛的黑马战队MS和没落王朝DTD战队。

两家正好是左右手，不超过五分钟的路程。

外面雨势正猛，隔着伞雨点都迎着风朝身上飞溅，急风混合着雨夜泥土湿腥的味道一股脑往鼻子里钻，白沛珩心里着急可身后的裤子紧贴着皮肤实在走不快，等到了DTD战队门口一边肩膀已经打湿大半。

白沛珩收了伞敲敲半开着的门，爬上二楼就看到自家的队友和坐在电竞椅上的周晚来对峙。

周晚来前两个月贴着头皮剪的头发刚冒出尖儿，窜出来的头发又短又黑，硬气的竖在头顶，配上没有点燃的烟过着干瘾，手上玩着美其名曰练练勾子准头的黄金矿工，一脸大写的匪气，看见白沛珩和安栎冲进来，没什么表情的脸上顿时浮现意味深长的笑容。

倒是温锐一贯沉稳，看不得周晚来这连遮掩都不屑的流氓做派：“你好歹比小白在LPL多吃四年饭，他叫你一声前辈是尊重，你看看自己干的是人事儿吗？”

说话间温锐把白沛珩拉到前面，冲着周晚来：“你看看小白这么好脾气的人都被你气哭了。”

这联盟各战队平时虽然少有深交，但比赛场上还是低头不见抬头见，再深的矛盾也不会闹到明面上，这周晚来是多不干人事儿才能把人气到直接找上门来，一来还来一堆，跟约群架似的。

介于每次电竞媒体采访时，只要有联盟里最狗的选手是谁这个问题时，周晚来都榜上有名，DTD几个选手也没帮腔，坐一旁忍着笑看戏。

白沛珩都快急哭了，这事儿当真是误会，他确实哭了，不过不是气的，是疼的羞的！

坐立不安的和DTD打了一晚上训练赛，野区被对面反烂了不说，连结束训练赛之后的rank都要遭受无情的言语攻击。

“小熊猫，你这是人操作的吗，菜鸡互啄都比你操作好看。”

“你这不叫打野，叫打猎，你是被猎那个。”

“你这操作居然还没被喷退役，我要是你队友氧气罐都不够用了。”

“小熊猫，你别去世界赛丢人了，回家养猪吧。”

……

对面的人顶着明目张胆的ID“1111111”，就差没把爷很拽别惹爷顶在脑门上，只要是稍微了解一点LPL的人，谁不知道这就是刚才在训练赛里把白沛珩打爆，现在吊儿郎当倚在椅子上的周晚来。

周晚来是老牌俱乐部DTD的打野选手，曾经带领队友拿下LPL第一个世界冠军，出道以来每一年被各种榜单被评为LPL第一、世界前三打野的老选手，可看看这说的话，是前辈该说的吗。

白沛珩刚开始还老老实实每一句后面回一个可爱表情0.0，最后一把结束又被周晚来私信轰炸，可能实在受不了了，一个奶里奶气的滚赫然出现。

这就是为什么温锐看见白沛珩红着眼跑进卫生间后过来瞟一眼聊天记录就气炸了，白沛珩从来了MS就是俱乐部里最受宠的，连基地阿姨都隔三差五凑过来，小白阿姨给你削个苹果吧或者是小白有脏衣服要洗吗，更别说以天花板价格把白沛珩买下来的安栎，更是连白沛珩入住的基地唯一一个单人间都是亲手布置。

自己队里都快宠上天了，就属温锐平时拿捏着队长和前辈的身份稍微严厉些，今晚白沛珩状态确实辣眼睛，可临近世界赛别说教练复盘时温柔得快掐出水来，生怕在这节骨眼影响选手信心，就连一向直言直语的温锐都对队友们采取了怀柔政策，哪就轮到别的俱乐部的选手说三道四了。

是以温锐二话不说就跑过来找这老狗逼。

偏偏这狗逼还满脸的不以为意，要不是一起在LPL打了这么多年比赛，也算是老对手了，知道这人除了出了名的嘴贱心眼儿倒是一等一的好，温锐都恨不得上去就给那张鬼斧神工的脸一拳，也免得他顶着LPL唯一门面的头衔祸害无知少男。

“怎么，过来找我算账？”点了烟，中南海干净香醇的味道瞬间盈满整个未开窗户的训练室，DTD一群老烟枪早就习惯了这个味道，倒是离得近的白沛珩呛得咳了两声，周晚来登时把剩下半根烟按灭在水晶烟灰缸里，旁边的队友嘀咕一句，平时经理天天骂不准在训练室抽烟也没见你听话。

声音不小，刚好让白沛珩耳上烧着的红晕明显几分。

“给小白道歉。”温锐寸步不让。

除了白沛珩没有关上被温锐看到的游戏私信，温锐不知道的是，微信里白沛珩每输一把比赛周晚来就适时跳出来的消息，是不是哥哥打疼了，宝贝你是站着打游戏吗这操作也太拉胯了，哥哥昨天可没打你手，这波哥哥的错没想到你还要训练，宝贝今晚哥哥给摸摸保证你明天能好好坐着玩……

饶是亲密无间，白沛珩也顶不住这样色里色气又明目张胆的调戏，坐在垫了软垫的椅子上疼得要命，羞得满脸通红，还要避着队友的目光，这才把一双眼逼红。

可这些，怎么好意思对队友说出口，是以白沛珩站在温锐旁边支支吾吾解释了半天也没说出个所以然来。

十几岁的少年稚气未脱，一双眼是清澈倔强，满目勇往直前的单纯，生活上是云淡风轻的内敛羞涩，比赛场上是万众瞩目的缜密狷狂，所有的喜怒哀乐在周晚来眼里拼凑成那个爱哭爱撒娇有小脾气的秘密恋人，周晚来喜欢看他喜笑嗔怒更爱看他满脸红晕梨花带雨，于是他忍不住自己蠢蠢欲动的恶趣味，把身前面色通红的人拉到身边：“小熊猫没给你们告状吗，我不止骂他了还打他了。”

白沛珩霎时脸色爆红，跳起来要捂周晚来的嘴，却不慎牵扯到了还痛着的身后龇牙咧嘴的嘶了一声。

仿佛在告诉大家他确实挨打了。

温锐看不下去了，谁都知道新人对前辈简直是盲目崇拜，更何况周晚来是所有LPL打野心中的巅峰，这不摆明了欺负人吗，联盟规定在那儿摆着这狗东西还敢动手，这头安栎也说话了：“小白要惹你生气你跟我们说，要是他的错我们肯定按规定处罚，私下动手不太好吧，传出去也不好听啊。”

自己的队员被欺负了，安栎心里裹着火，却要顾及着经理的身份和气度晓之以理，哪知周晚来是个老流氓，面上是满不在意，说的话是理所当然：“前几天他不好好训练……”

安栎火了：“我们自己知道管，用不着你……”

打断安栎声音的是周晚来拍在白沛珩裤子上的响声和随即白沛珩侧过身子躲开时没忍住的痛呼，最后白沛珩身子被揽住，周晚来不安分的手还在他脸上捏了一把，跟偷香的流氓一样，：“哥哥打错没，要不要找哥哥报仇？”

一边是为自己出头的队友，一边是未公布关系的恋人，白沛珩觉得就是上场打比赛都没这么难。

就这还看不来两人的关系可能真是瞎子了，安栎的话生生截断，不忍心看白沛珩为难，留下徒劳又茫然的一句：“虽然…但是打哪儿都不太好吧。”

仿佛是在劝说周晚来又仿佛在自我洗脑：“这都0202年了，也不兴体罚了啊。”

训练室十多个人的目光都汇聚在自己身上，白沛珩羞的要命，窗户纸被捅破了也不再遮遮掩掩，转身就埋在周晚来怀里，瓮声瓮气摆明了护夫狂魔又不好意思让队友看笑话：“不报仇，是我的错。”

虽然周晚来是个爱欺负人的，有时在床上也没个正形儿总爱拍拍摸摸的，但生起气来动真格每回都是有理有据的，这次也一样。

九月上旬世界赛预选赛结束后就是一周的假期，MS众人崩了一整个夏天的弦在这一周可以好好松松，等收假后又要进入紧锣密鼓的训练为世界赛做准备。

MS战队作为去年刚加入LPL的队伍，在进LPL的第二年就踏着一众老牌豪门俱乐部的碎影闯进世界赛，在信息飞速，LPL联盟化的今天简直被各大电竞媒体吹上了天。

白沛珩在LDL时就有些名气，但历来LPL和LDL强度相差太大，又进的是除了转会期加入的老牌国产中单温锐之外没什么名气的MS战队，赛季伊始几乎所有人都没把目光放在MS战队身上，零星的讨论点也是围绕温锐展开，从二队升上来的白沛珩可以说是暗淡无光，可就是这样一只队伍，没有围绕队长温锐，而是年纪轻轻经验匮乏的白沛珩建立战术核心，一举拿下春季赛四强，夏季赛季军，和世界赛门票。

一周之内白沛珩作为队内绝对核心受到五次采访，还有赞助商以点名要求他拍摄单人广告，一时间风光简直要把作为夏季赛冠军以一号种子身份妥妥收下季后赛门票的KR战队盖过去。

老实说，虽然都是英雄联盟比赛，但由于强度和选手实力相去甚远，LDL的比赛获得的关注少的可怜。白沛珩以前在LDL的时候拿着固定工资，几乎受不到什么关注，每天除了训练就是比赛，单一又单纯。

如今被这么多眼睛盯着，微博一搜自己的名字出现的全是未来可期、巅峰野王和建队核心等等溢美之词，任谁看了都忍不住飘飘然，更别说什么诱惑什么关注此前都没见过的白沛珩。

处理好所有的商务，一周的假期也就剩下三四天，索性退了飞机票留在放假人已经撤去大半的基地，每天溜进同样放假只留了周晚来留守的DTD战队基地。

两人都是明丽飞扬的年纪，窝在一张双人床上除了亲亲摸摸就找不出别的事干了。白沛珩哪是周晚来的对手，就连饭后甜点喂食一颗青葡萄也能被戏弄得满眼是泪，恼羞成怒的吼一句我不吃了，最后又在周晚来的诱哄下心甘情愿的张嘴，接受黏糊又亲昵的采撷。

这几乎是白沛珩步入职业生涯最轻松的一段时光，是以收假后坐在熟悉的机位上时白沛珩还是没有回过神来，当晚玩了一晚上的手游，他一向自觉，这难得的松懈教练也没多斥责，只说了明天好好训练便作罢。

倒是作为世界赛陪练队伍同时收假的DTD战队打完和KR战队的训练赛后，周晚来问了句：“小熊猫今晚怎么没Rank啊。”

外人眼里的周晚来是一身不安稳的戾气，万事不放在心上的游刃有余，就连比赛场上也带了生活中唯我独尊的狷傲，可只有白沛珩知道他真正冷脸时多吓人，直觉周晚来不会高兴他今晚的状态，含糊了一句：“教练给我们开会呢，复盘之前的冒泡赛。哥我去洗澡了今天好累。”

周晚来翻一眼MS其他人的韩服记录，从下午两点到凌晨一点满满当当，总不可能教练从早到晚就和白沛珩一个人复盘吧，撒谎就撒谎，狐狸尾巴都藏不住，周晚来没戳穿他：“累了就早点睡，乖。”

第二天晚上有训练赛，温锐前期疯狂游走，后期ad接管比赛，白沛珩这几把比赛妥妥一局外人，除了刷刷野，打团时四大皆空没什么别的用处，训练赛虽然赢了可几个人打得无比吃力，白沛珩也意识到自己状态有问题，下训后疯狂道歉，教练挑了几个他的失误，倒没多责备。

这时候就是周晚来也克制着不凶白沛珩，可连着两三天满目飘红的Rank记录和询问其他陪练队伍后得知这几场比赛白沛珩状态奇差后周晚来坐不住了，这还有一周就是世界赛了，虽然理智上觉得第一次进世界赛就是小组赛出局都是情有可原，但赢要赢光彩输要输的漂亮，这状态实在是不行。

ob了一晚上白沛珩的Rank，周晚来算是知道怎么回事了，操作懒散意识奇差简直不像职业选手，说到底就是心思没在训练上呗。

第四天晚上也就是昨天有和DTD战队的训练赛，当天下午，周晚来敲了小窗：“你这几天怎么回事？”

都这时候了他也没想着迂回，连辩解的机会都不给白沛珩。

刚刷完微博回复了几条鼓励他的私信的白沛珩眼皮一跳：“我没事啊…”

周晚来懒得跟他多说，也没指望这几天明显躲着他的白沛珩说实话，直接把保存在手机里的几段这几天他rank里傻逼操作的视频发过去，跟了句：“你这两晚上Rank我都看了，训练赛情况我也问了那几个队伍，你这状态还想不想去世界赛了？”

周晚来嘴欠，平时嘴里也没两句好话，但大都是逗着白沛珩玩，想看白沛珩可怜巴巴小心翼翼辩解，然后再大发慈悲把人圈进怀里哄，逗小孩儿这一套，周晚来真是拿捏得死死的。

可今天同样的话，白沛珩却明明白白听出了愠怒。

“对不起我这两天可能状态不太好…可能是第一次进世界赛有点紧张…可能没找到手感…”知道周晚来不是在开玩笑，白沛珩磕磕巴巴的解释，把能想到说出来了，其实就连这些话他都是不擅长的，无非是昨晚在微博上看到有人说他是第一次进世界赛可能会因为紧张表现不好希望到时候大家不要喷的太过，今天就拿过来用了。

无论是对于LOL还是白沛珩，周晚来都是一等一的了解，哪能等着他找旁门左道的理由：“手感？现在版本没变季节没变你倒是跟我说说你要找什么手感。这几天只是训练赛，还是和比赛场上熟得不能再熟说句连战术基本都摸透了也不为过的战队打你有什么可紧张的？白沛珩你确定要把微博上学来那套敷衍粉丝敷衍教练的东西来应付我？我看你玩手游的时候倒是不紧张，倒是没想着快世界赛了要好好训练。”

周晚来少有这样说一大段话的时候，更少有这样疾言厉色的时候，别说平时白沛珩听不到这样的训斥，冒泡赛之后更是被捧上天了，这样不留情面无异于扇他耳光一样的斥责迎面砸过来，白沛珩眼圈登时红了。

还没来得及反驳，周晚来的消息又跳出来：“还有你这一堆解释。白沛珩，你从前从来不说这么冠冕堂皇的话。”

眼泪模糊了亮着白光的屏幕，白沛珩胡乱用手一抹，晕开一层水渍，他没被这么凶过，就是温锐和周晚来以前都没这么说过他，他就是再乖也是要面子的啊，此时白沛珩已经羞恼得止不住眼泪，还好呆在房间里没人看得到：“我自己会调整。”

删删减减几次，又觉得周晚来实在狠心，况且每个人都有状态起伏的时候干嘛要揪着不放，更何况他只是玩了几天大不了明天开始好好训练就行了吧，就像周晚来说的版本又没变，自己仍然是野核版本的绝对核心，都已经熟得不能再熟的版本，落几天训练有什么大不了的。

可周晚来不放过他：“你是觉得你有信心能在世界赛百分百发挥出色了？你这几天训练赛打成这个狗样子不一轮游就是好事了。”

认识白沛珩十多年，有些时候周晚来比白沛珩自己都还要了解他，一看白沛珩的回复，周晚来就知道他压根没把自己的话放在心上。如果说前面的斥责是这几天积攒下来的怒火，刚刚这句话就完全是被白沛珩满不在乎的态度激起的火。

“哥我好歹进世界赛了，你先管好你自己吧。”白沛珩昨晚睡前看了个帖子，如何评价老牌豪强DTD建队以来首次缺席世界赛，输比赛的时候场内场外所有事都成了过错，就连被骂得颜面尽失的白沛珩都以此口不择言。

这句话说完后，两人都没再说话，手机屏幕暗下去几次，白沛珩反反复复按亮都没看到回复，想要道歉却总觉得梗着一口气拉不下面子，最后什么也没说，关了手机下楼训练。

晚上的训练赛对手是DTD战队，比赛前手机终于亮了起来，是周晚来：“今晚训练赛你要赢了以后再怎么浪我都不管你，输了就自己滚过来。”

白沛珩咬了咬唇，把手机收起来没回复。

若说DTD战队和MS战队的相同点，那就是打野都是绝对核心，野区的碰撞是两队必不可少的。

第一把周晚来先选了千珏，DTD中上都选了工具人，可见周晚来在DTD的战术地位。白沛珩反手选了他认为是counter千珏的盲僧。

前期两人在野区对着刷，三分钟周晚来从F6进对面野区从红buff后方绕过视野第一波gank抓上，成功拿下本场第一个人头。

MS上单交闪，这意味着未来这几分钟他随时可能迎来周晚来的第二波gank，而前期忽视了己方上单的白沛珩不得不放弃对线劣势的下路组合频频光顾上路，赛前定好的野辅双游战术因为下路毫无线权辅助被迫守着ad无法施展，反而是DTD的辅助开始游走保护做眼。至此，白沛珩打野节奏其实已经被周晚来牵着鼻子走。

第一局的失利简直是毫无意外的，绕眼gank，优势控龙，资源置换，掩护队友，比赛并不血腥，但周晚来做到了打野应该做到的所有，带着队友稳打稳扎又让MS毫无还手之力的拿下了第一场的胜利。

中场休息的十分钟白沛珩手都在发抖，DTD今年状态起伏很严重，无论春季赛还是夏季赛两队都交手过，有输有赢，但都是打的有来有回，从来没输的这么狼狈。

温锐看他脸色苍白拿杯子的手都在不住颤抖，咽回训斥安慰道：“上一把对面三个大肉，我们双c输出都有点不够，阵容有点问题大家都打得不好，别想太多下把好好打。”

第二把双方换边，白沛珩先选千珏，周晚来反手就是一个盲僧。

双方英雄互换，周晚来就是明晃晃的告诉白沛珩，counter位打不出效果？看谁在玩罢了，他玩什么英雄就是天然的对位counter。

第二局比第一局血腥得多，二十分钟双方比分1:20，经济差一万二，MS三座内塔全破，白沛珩已经不知道自己在玩什么了顶着1-6-0的战绩眼泪滴到宝贝键盘上了都没反应过来，等盯着黑白屏幕看着对面点掉基地温锐沉声一句输两把训练赛有什么好哭的才意识到自己哭了。

可温锐自己也知道，两把比赛，周晚来用千珏赢了白沛珩的盲僧，用盲僧赢了白沛珩的千珏，就是周晚来本身没有羞辱的意思，这也是令人颜面尽失的教学局，用周晚来的话说就是哥教你玩打野。

这边小朋友还哭着，教练也不好说什么，就看见小朋友站起来抽抽嗒嗒的说：“我过去找周哥，问问他到底该怎么玩。”

谁都知道周晚来是打野天花板，白沛珩这么说也没人阻止，安栎心疼的要命，却也知道成绩要紧抽张纸给白沛珩擦擦脸任他还哽咽着就往隔壁走。

白沛珩出来得匆忙，连外套都忘了拿，深夜的风刮在泪痕未干的脸上又冷又疼，走到DTD训练室，对面上单就说：“周晚来在楼上等你。”

道了谢转身就走的白沛珩还是听到里面窸窸窣窣的说话声：“我就让周晚来那狗东西悠着点，别摁着对面打野杀，看看小朋友都被锤哭了。”

周晚来的房间也是单人间，算是队长兼队霸的特权，屋内成设简单，一张双人床，一个衣柜，一张电脑桌和一台电脑，再没别的东西了。房间里有周晚来身上一模一样的侵略性极强的广藿香，特别是被子上沾满了这令白沛珩安心的气味，放在平常，他一定一进房间就蹦上床打滚儿，可今天藏青色床单上横放着一个枕头，让白沛珩望而却步，更不敢看周晚来的目光。

“趴着。”周晚来懒得废话，这都一句话辩解没有乖乖找上门了，想来是也不钻牛角尖了，陪练了一晚上，周晚来也累了，不想在此刻训话。

一进房间，白沛珩收回去的眼泪就止不住了，不止是比赛时被完虐的丢脸还有这么天忽略这么多人明里暗里的提醒都让他无比懊恼。

周晚来哪会不知道他在想什么：“解释认错的话等会再说，脱裤子，过去趴着。”

白沛珩才意识到自己是什么处境，一边往下拉腰间宽松的短裤和里层的内裤，一边胆战心惊的往床边挪，嘴里还念念有词：“哥我知道错了…轻点吧轻点吧。”

可惜他在周晚来冰冷的脸上没看到一丝心疼，尽是凛冽的寒意和汹涌的怒火。

下腹抵着枕头趴好，臀部就自然而然的翘起来，听见周晚来从衣柜里抽皮带的声音，白沛珩吓得当即哭出了声。

周晚来将金属的一段牢牢攥在手里，皮带缠两圈在手掌中只剩下不长不短的一截，走到白沛珩旁边就是裹着风的一下砸在高耸的臀峰：“闭嘴，你有什么脸哭。”

骤然升高的哭声被皮革接二连三砸在皮肤上噼里啪啦的脆响盖住，白沛珩半点儿别的心思都没有了，只剩下皮肤上狠戾的疼痛蚕食着意志。

偏偏周晚来每周至少五个晚上会在基地健身房锻炼，臂力极佳，就是少有的挨过几次巴掌，白沛珩都两三天挨不得椅子，更不要说此时厚实的牛皮腰带卷着小臂挥下时裹起的风直接落在光裸的皮肤上是何等撕心裂肺的疼痛。

皮带每扫过一下就是一道肿起的红痕，周晚来能控制好力道却控制不好皮带挥下时肆虐的位置，在两三次白沛珩乱动扫到腰哭声陡然凄厉又差点扫到他往后伸过来护着疼到不行的屁股的双手时，周晚来终于不耐烦的啧了声，耐性全无的握着白沛珩的腰往前一送，好让他挣扎间滑落的臀肉撅得更高，皮带下下不留情横七竖八散落在更不经打的大腿上，白沛珩顿时像砧板上的鱼疯狂的挣扎起来，求饶的声音堵在喉咙低微含糊。

大腿上一片艳丽的红色，腰肢被禁锢的牢牢实实半点反抗的余地都无，白沛珩只能喘着气哽咽。基地也不隔音，被子被掀到了一旁，穿着短袖连个堵嘴的东西都没有，白沛珩哪能招架得住如此急风骤雨的抽打，忍了不足十下憋着的哭声就变了调的跑出来。

“你再给我动！”周晚来按着白沛珩频频伸后来的手，皮带搁在手心上舍不得打。

哪个职业选手不爱惜自己的手，哭得不能自抑嘴上一直求饶的白沛珩惊得语无伦次：“明天还要训练，不能打手哥不能打呜呜呜…”

“放前面去自己管管好。”

啪的一声砸在绯红的臀峰痛的白沛珩呜咽两声，赶紧把手收回去牢牢护在身下。

白沛珩自从来了MS战队说是过着少爷生活也不为过，养了一身白嫩的软肉，皮带砸下去肉团晃悠两下就是一道触目惊心的肿痕。就那么点地，十几下打完只能往肿印上叠加，抽的皮肤仿佛冒着热气，颜色也在慢慢加深。

臀上的疼痛刻不容缓，周晚来几乎保持着均匀的两秒一下，上一记的疼痛还没缓过来，下一记就跟着咬了上来，白沛珩不知道此时臀上是什么光景，只觉得凌厉的抽打仿佛要把皮肤撕裂，要不是能感觉到臀上依旧干燥他都要怀疑屁股是不是要被周晚来这顿毫不留情的皮带抽出血了。

方才乱动时大腿上那十几下凌厉的抽打实在记忆犹新，白沛珩眼睛雾蒙蒙的蓄满了眼泪，一眨眼就骨碌碌落在床单上，鼻子堵的不能呼吸只能张大嘴巴汲取着氧气，疼的实在受不住也顾不上DTD基地其他人会不会听了去，接连不断的没皮没脸的求饶：“哥！哥哥不打了不打了我要死了你快打死我了呜呜呜…”

肿痕杂乱无章的铺在臀肉上，放眼满眼的绯红，交叠处浮出星星点点的紫痧，瘀血在皮下汇聚仿佛要破开肿的亮晶晶的皮肤喷涌而出，是比以前每一次都要严重，可周晚来自问没屈打了他。

床上趴着的人是自己的爱人，任周晚来是铁打的心也经不住他这么哭，干脆扔了皮带，把碰碰就瑟缩个不停的小朋友拉到大腿上。

姿势变换间，痛哭流涕的白沛珩朦朦胧胧看见了周晚来的脸，一如既往的硬朗英俊，可半点平日里与自己相处时漫不经心的匪气都瞧不见，眼角眉梢都是不近人情的冰冷，白沛珩顿时慌了：“不打了吧，哥哥是不打了吧？”

一左一右两声巴掌叩响皮肤的声音回应了他的问题。

疾而重的巴掌数下扇在肿的老高的臀肉，平时就能被巴掌揍的涕泗横流更别说现在钢板一样的巴掌扇在肿肉上，白沛珩还没平息的哭声又迅速充满整个房间。

“不怕丢脸你就给我使劲嚎，最好嚎到楼下都听到再去隔壁叫来你队友，让他们看看你犯什么错要被这样收拾。”想到自己明里暗里提醒了两三天也没见他悬崖勒马，周晚来心头的火又窜起来两分，扬手左右每边重重好几下。

白沛珩怕羞也怕疼，敛了声音可怜巴巴的求饶：“我知道错了，知道错了，一定改哥哥别打了。”

可巴掌还是力道丝毫不减的往下扇，砸在皮肉上的每一下都能让白沛珩哀嚎连连，声音里全是悔不当初的哭腔。

我到底当初为什么要装逼啊，训练赛输了不说，还要趴在这里挨这么重的打，白沛珩怄得心都快碎了，眼前发黑脑子发懵除了疼已经连自己絮絮叨叨说了些什么都记不住了，只剩下下意识的哭泣求饶。

哭得这样惨，奈何巴掌落下的速度虽然放缓，却没有停下来，每一下都留给白沛珩足够时间去消化疼痛，等白沛珩哭声放慢，周晚来才训话：“你跟我说说你是怎么想的，你是觉得世界赛十拿九稳不用好好训练还是觉得第一次进世界赛输了也没人喷你就能撒开丫子浪了？”

老实说，都有。

这段时间听了太多吹捧以至于他有种未来能够战无不胜的错觉，又看了太多还没开始比赛就已经为他开脱的说辞，让他觉得可以理所当然的把未来可能发生的失利归因于世界赛经验不足。

所有小心思小想法在周晚来面前无处遁形。

今天训练赛被残忍击败就是直白的告诉他，他天真的梦境一碰就碎。可他说不出口，他是真的知道错了也是真的觉得自惭形秽，还没拿到什么成绩呢就狂的不可一世的在曾经拿下LPL第一座世界冠军奖杯的周晚来面前洋洋得意，还说了那么戳心窝子的话。

周晚来没给他时间别扭，不回话就是一连好几下抽打，扇在稍稍冷却的皮肤上溅起无穷无尽的疼痛。

“我知道错了知道错了，哥哥别打了！”白沛珩眼睛都哭肿了，声音也变得沙哑低沉，带着哭腔全是委屈。

“这几天不止我一个人提醒你吧，你是不知道天高地厚，翅膀还没硬就敢不听话。”

“说了多少次微博贴吧少看，专心训练你不听，就是平时大家都惯着你，管得少打得少，才把你纵得一点儿话不听。”

“你还当你年龄小，这都成年了还没半点自制力辨别力，好言好语听不进去非得动手。”

周晚来一条腿压制住白沛珩不断起伏的两条小细腿，训话间白沛珩肿胀的臀肉又挨了数不清的狠戾巴掌，仿佛是要把他肿的鼓鼓囊囊巴掌扇下来都不再有明显晃动的臀肉拍碎。

白沛珩什么都顾不上了，一张嘴全是认错：“不敢了我再也不敢了，哥哥你饶了我吧我保证改呜…”

连身后的锤楚什么时候停了白沛珩都不知道，待到从死去活来的疼痛中抽离出清醒的思绪，白沛珩抱着周晚来的腿，说的第一句话不是悔改保证不是打得太疼了撒娇要揉揉而是：“哥哥我下午不是故意说那样的话，你太凶了我口不择言，对不起我真的没那么想，哥哥你别难过。”

周晚来这才想起这狗崽子下午那句“先管好你自己”，又想着这人挨了顿打第一时间想的竟是这个，一时间不知道是无奈还是生气，叹口气笑了：“哥哥不生气了，只是宝贝你也太叫我伤心了。”

能有多伤心，这些年再难听的话都听过了，只是因为这样的话是从白沛珩嘴里说出来才上了心，可转念一想这小东西什么性子自己还不清楚吗，平时在网上披着小号和自己的黑粉对喷被骂到眼圈通红哑口无言只能干巴巴回一句他有多好只有我知道的时候也不在少数，此时提出自己伤心，只不过是想看看小朋友难过后悔的样子。

这是白沛珩今天第一次见到他的笑容，就算说出话不好听，可就像寒冬腊月不足以抵御严寒但能照的人暖洋洋的阳光一样让白沛珩无比心安，他从周晚来腿上爬起来挤进那个宽厚的怀抱：“哥哥我是无心的，你别伤心。”

“不伤心了，跟哥哥说说以后还要不要骄傲自满了？”周晚来轻轻的揉着他身后肿了一指高的臀肉，脸上终于有了平日里说话时笑意盈盈的模样。

银龙杯皎洁冰冷的辉光像是月亮俯瞰众生，整个联盟无一人不痴迷于它的光芒，它不远不近就在世界赛决赛的舞台安然伫立，无数人前仆后继才能触到星点遥远的碎影。  
  
外边的人总觉得白沛珩光芒万丈，碰上了与自己属性相符的野核版本，又遇到了愿意为自己当狗的队友，还有护犊子在LPL都有名的管理层，进世界赛是天时地利人和，是命运宠儿。

可他们不知道的是，颠倒黑白的训练，是从早到晚桌上没断过的白沛珩讨厌得要死的黑咖啡，是输了比赛时私信里几乎将他淹没的谩骂和诋毁，只有职业选手和守在他们身边的工作人员才知道，这条路上，哪有什么天纵英才只不过天道酬勤罢了。

别人不知道，但周晚来知道，他从英雄联盟洪荒时代走到对电竞接受度越来越高的今天，从外界眼里的不务正业到现在被理解，从和白沛珩一样只知道埋头训练到浮华名利诱惑摆在眼前，从巅峰到低谷，经历过吹捧也受到过诋毁，他几乎经历了白沛珩如今正在体验的一切，所以他才担忧害怕，唯恐白沛珩抵不住诱惑走了弯路。

更不想白沛珩站在原地掬一池水中月影。

“不了再也不了，我真的真的知道错了。”白沛珩乖乖回答，他其实一直是知错能改的，更别说今天还这么疼。靠在周晚来怀里享受细致的按揉，想着今天打得比以前都疼，他又不放心的确认，“哥哥你以后不会不宠我吧。”

白沛珩是单亲家庭，底下还有一个弟弟，自己从小沉默内敛，比不得会撒泼撒娇的弟弟受家人宠爱，直到八岁那年周晚来搬到隔壁，白沛珩才知道什么叫被捧在手心上。

就连去年纠结取什么ID时，周晚来都说你不是最想被宠着惯着吗，那就叫Panda吧，国宝嘛谁不宠着爱着。

即使到现在，白沛珩都害怕被遗忘害怕被冷落，这也是他总是喜欢看微博上即使自己也知道明显夸张的溢美之词的原因。

他喜欢被关注。

周晚来最见不得他这样，一时间心都化了，小时候那个跟在自己身后睁着一双干净又渴望的眼睛望着橱柜里的冰激凌发呆但又绝口不提想要的小朋友仿佛又出现在眼前，他轻轻捏捏白沛珩的脸：“老毛病又犯了是不是？哥哥就差没把你成天攥在手心里了。”

温柔的轻吻落在脸颊上，是白沛珩无比熟悉的温度，惴惴不安的心平静了，突如其来的风声雨声不重要了，亮起来的催促他回基地的电话铃声不重要了，所有的一切都比不上彼此相拥的这一秒。

喘息间周晚来低沉的呓语落在耳边，是那句让他无比心安的，哥哥永远宠你。

可昨天还说着会永远宠他的人今天就这么大庭广众的羞他，白沛珩心里骂着老流氓却半点不占理又不想队友误会周晚来，只能嘴上应付着，是我错了，哥哥没打错。

到底是温锐看不下去了，就算小白这几天不在状态也不能这么打吧，难怪今晚他坐在椅子上总是不安稳，温锐沉了脸：“小白跟我回去训练。”

爱人也维护了，队长的面子还是要给的，白沛珩把自己的脸颊从周晚来指尖解救下来，背对着众人冲他吐了吐舌头，语气里的雀跃都藏不住了：“我回去啦！”

终于不用在这么多人面前丢脸了！

周晚来摆摆手，放他走了。

凌晨三点，御楼名庭里只能听见淅淅沥沥的雨声和风吹过树叶的沙沙声，已经下训半小时的MS基地一片漆黑，门口悄悄拉开一条缝，黑暗中高大的身子挤进来，轻手轻脚的跟着身边的人上了三楼卧室。

亮了灯的房间里终于能看清周晚来的脸，他把白沛珩抱在怀里：“还疼不疼，要不要哥哥摸摸？”

你自己打得心里没数吗，白沛珩怒了。

满腹的控诉来不及说都在周晚来压下来的唇齿间化为乌有，衣料摩擦和唇舌纠缠间那个轻飘飘的要被周晚来稳稳的吞入腹中。

粗糙的大手轻轻覆上了仍然高肿的皮肉。

月色透了进来。

世界赛小组赛在上海正大广场场馆举行，第一排MS的队旗旁边是一面鲜艳的五星红旗。

周晚来戴着口罩坐在工作人员，偌大比赛场馆主持人赛前介绍双方选手的声音在半空回荡。

“欢迎MidSummer Gaming打野选手Panda！”

记忆中青涩的少年一步步走到了世界舞台，和他隔着主舞台遥遥相望，周晚来笑了。

今年以来他听过太多关于DTD传奇没落的唏嘘，可是此刻他觉得一切都不重要了，王朝没落，老将离去的确令人感慨万千，可新生风起云涌，不论战队的名字如何变化，不论站上世界舞台的那群人ID如何改变，唯一不变的是传承，是世界舞台永远有LPL的身影。

是LPL总有一群人迎着满月的银辉，一往无前的飞奔而去，总有一日他们会摘到月亮——

就像台上意气风发永不言败的，他的少年。

END。

————————————————————————


End file.
